


Nice Day For a Not-So-White Wedding

by mariposaroja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Fernando are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For a Not-So-White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from motorskinkmeme: "It's summer, and there's nothing better than a summer wedding right? Makes it secret, make it oh so big or something inbetween with a few close friends. Pick your favourite pairing... OP otp is Webbonso"

Mark looked in the mirror, fixing his tie with what could only be described as determination. Though he tried his best to hide it, he was becoming exceedingly nervous- antsy even. The Australian could see it in his eyes as he stared himself down. This was it, the moment that he had been waiting for (unbeknownst to himself sometimes) for quite a while now. Years even. It was finally happening.  
  
Jenson arrived back into the room, buttoning up his crisp white shirt with his suit jacket draped over his arm and his own tie secured between his teeth. The Australian marvelled in the fact that Jenson still managed to look as suave as ever. The blond fixed his tie in record time, even while playfully nudging his best friend. “Nervous?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
Jenson scoffed. “You are the worst liar ever. Here,” he tossed him a towel, “you’ve got a little perspiration on your forehead.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and begrudging wiped his brow. “It’s like thirty degrees out! Bloody Spanish weather. There’s not even any air-conditioning!”  
  
“You’re Australian; that’s no excuse. Anyway, there’s something I need to tell you…”  
  
The way Jenson’s voice trails off worried him greatly. It wasn’t a good sign when the man who just shrugged when the handbrake was (mysteriously; they never actually found out who did it…) left off and his car found itself handle deep in an Italian lake during a holiday that the two of them (mainly Mark) would rather forget. “Please tell me you didn’t lose the rings…” The funny thing is, that’s probably the best scenario he can think of.  
  
“It’s nothing bad. Just about the guest list…”  
  
Oh god. He should have known. You see, Mark and Fernando had decided to have a small ceremony instead of a big fat Spanish wedding; both sets of parents, siblings, a few select friends… They felt it suited them more as a couple, reflecting their equally low-key courtship. Jenson had never been on board with that idea, having composed and presented a guest list of three hundred people the day after they had informed the Englishman of their engagement.  
  
Despite that, it wasn’t the amount of people that Jenson had invited that worried him, it was  _who_ he had invited. And he knew exactly why his friend was being so sheepish. “Sebastian is here, isn’t he?”  
  
Jenson offered him a timid smile. “Maybe…”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Jense-“  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m your best man and he’s my boyfriend! I couldn’t tell him that he wasn’t invited. It would kill him. You were team mates.” The Australian wants to interject that  _were_ was the important word in that sentence but refrained from doing do. “He was so touched that you invited him.”  
  
“But I didn’t!”  
  
“Well he’s here now, so, for all intents and purposes, you did. Besides, I made sure that he will be on his best behaviour. And he’s looking quite dashing in his suit if I may add,” Jenson stops when he receives a deathly glare from the groom.  
  
Mark sighed. “Is that all the bad news that you have for me?”  
  
Once again, Jenson smiled sheepishly which only adds to the tension that is present in his stomach. “Who else did you invite? Bernie Ecclestone? I know he loves a good party. Though we might need the ambulance on stand-by…” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
“Not quite… You see, Seb was so excited about the wedding and he was on the phone to Christian the other day-“  
  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Mark seriously thought that he had said goodbye to these people once he actually  _left_ F1. The last thing he had expected was for them to be in attendance at his wedding. He hadn’t envisioned spending the happiest day of his life with Christian Horner and Sebastian Vettel.  
  
Jenson held up in his hands. “I am genuinely sorry and so is Seb. He didn’t mean to, it just kinda slipped out. You know how he is sometimes. Christian was offended that you hadn’t thought to tell him you were getting married, never mind inviting him to the wedding. He wasn’t surprised about you and Fernando though.”  
  
There was absolutely nothing he could do about it now short of kicking the both of them out. Mark just wanted to get married before anything else (make that anyone) could piss him off. He sighed. “Is that all?”  
  
“Christian brought Adrian…” The blond thought at that stage it was better to just rip it off like a plaster.  
  
“Funnily enough, I don’t actually mind that.” Mark had a lot of respect for the genius behind the Red Bull. In fact, if he had choose one of the three to actually invite, it would be Adrian.  
  
Jenson’s eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well that’s great because that’s all.”  
  
“Excellent.”   
  
  
Mark met Fernando at the ‘altar’. They were both men with at least a bit of dignity so they decided to forego the whole walking down the aisle thing. The room itself was small, intimate yet cold at the same time. Fernando was already waiting there when the Australian arrived with a beaming Jenson in step with him, conversing in fluid Spanish with his parents. His best man waved very exuberantly at Sebastian who sat next to Christian and Adrian in the back row.  
  
Mark politely saluted them in attempt to make things less awkward. He received smiles and small waves in reply. Jenson seemed like he wanted to stay and chat with his boyfriend but a tug on his jacket sleeve from the groom made up his mind for him. Mark drew a deep breath and made his way over to his betrothed, only stopping to kiss his mother on the cheek and hug his father along the way.  
  
He couldn’t control the smile that had taken over his face at seeing Fernando looking so handsome in his suit. The Spaniard’s usually unruly hair was gelled into place (at least to some extent) and, thankfully, he had decided against wearing sunglasses. Fernando’s expression mirrored his own. It was only then that the gravity of this whole situation hit him. He was getting married; to the man he loved, his soul mate. It was a little bit hard to believe.  
  
“Mark,” Fernando greeted him, his voice as cool and collected as any other day. It was incredible that he could be so blasé.  
  
The taller of the two gave a brief incline of his head, trying to match his partner’s nonchalance, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. “Fernando.”  
  
“We better get started if we want to make it back to the hotel in time for the meal.”  
  
Jesus, either he was the best actor in the world or the Spaniard had nerves of steel. “Sounds good.”  
  
They made their way side by side, accompanied by Jenson and Fernando’s brother who seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. A small part of Mark hoped that it would make a certain German jealous; very small…  
  
Fernando exchanged a brief few words with the minister before the latter quickly arranged the last few details, like pens for them to sign the marriage certificate. The Spaniard turned to his fiancé casting a brief glance at the Red Bull contingent and arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head subtly. “It’s all Jenson’s fault. I knew I shouldn’t have picked him as my best man.”  
  
They didn’t have a chance to say any more on the matter as the minister was finally ready to go and the short ceremony began. It was witty and emotional and there was more than one Formula 1 related pun. Mark wouldn’t consider himself a crier but on more than one occasion he found welling up. That was only natural though, wasn’t it? He had to spend the rest of his life with that miserable Spanish git!  
  
‘I do’s’ were exchanged and all Mark could think was  _finally_ as they symbolically placed rings on each other’s finger. “You may now kiss the groom,” the minister declared and neither Fernando nor Mark needed any more encouragement. Their lips found gently found each other as their (for the most part) loved ones erupted in cheers and applause.  
  
“We’re married,” Fernando announced, breath tickling his husband’s cheek.  
  
Mark grinned widely and reclaimed the younger man’s lips. “We most certainly are.”  
  
They were both thankful that they had chosen to hold the ceremony in the late afternoon because by the time they had left the registry office, the sun was beginning to set and the temperature was thankfully decreasing. The orange and pink sky made for some pretty stellar photos too, complimenting the slight blush in both their cheeks.  
  
Christian and Adrian tried to slip away (there was no may in hell that Sebastian was leaving), not wanting to outstay their welcome and intrude but Mark, with His husband’s approval, convinced them to stay figuring there was no better time to mend some bridges. Might as well put his ecstatic mood to good use. Both Red Bull employees were sincerely touched and it led to an emotional yet brief, hugging session.  
Dinner was… interesting. Mark had to leave the table after the sixth course to take a walk down the cool corridor to the bathroom for fear that he would be sick when the seventh came. He had been pretty confident in his ability to put away food but realised soon enough that he was no match for the Spanish. Jenson, feeling his best friend’s pain, tried a bit of everything but made it known that he was saving himself for the best part of the day: the cake. The McLaren driver played more of a part in picking it out than Fernando and Mark did combined. What could he say? The man was serious about his cake!  
  
After dinner, there was an appropriate break for people to rest before the speeches. That was mainly because Jenson was in no fit state to construct a coherent sentence, never mind deliver a speech. It took fifteen minutes, but the best man had digested enough to stand up and call everyone to attention.  
  
There was no need for q-cards; the Englishman had been rehearsing this speech since Mark had chosen him as best man. “As best man, I was given only one instruction for my speech: ‘Don’t mention bloody multi 21, mate,” Jenson said, doing his very best Mark impression, “And I just want to say that I will respect that wish, Mark,” he flashes the Australian an evil grin and the groom rolled his eyes. A chuckle escaped Fernando’s lips however and Sebastian sank slightly in his seat.  
  
“Anyway, there comes a time in everyone’s life when they meet their one true love, their soul mate… the person that is going to know and love them for the rest of their life. That moment came for Mark a fifteen years ago when he met me,” he placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder as everyone laughed, “I’ve learned a lot from Mark over the years. How to surf, the best way to eat Vegemite- the answer to that one is not to eat it at all- how to turn a Formula 1 car into an aeroplane… All things that, naturally, help me in my everyday life. But no matter what Mark has done for me, I can always play the trump card because I’m the reason that he’s married to Fernando today. That’s a story that’s better not discussed, however.”  
  
“We’ve had some pretty good times over the years. We’ve laughed, we’ve celebrated, we’ve cried- more of that than any of the others, to tell you the truth- and I just want to say how honoured I am that Mark and Fernando chose me to be best man. Theirs is the relationship that everyone should strive for; that I can say for sure. I am constantly amazed by how much they love each other and I want to take this opportunity to wish them all the luck and happiness in the future because you guys really deserve it.” He raised his glass of champagne, “To Mark and Fernando, or as I like to call them, Webbonso!”  
  
Everyone enthusiastically did as they were instructed while the happy couple tipped their glasses and shared a kiss. Afterwards, Mark took his turn to say a few words. “I want to thank Jenson for his speech. I hope I can return the favour if you ever get married. It’s not looking good, mate! I also would like to point out that I was the one who set him up with his boyfriend so he can’t really play that card.  
“Thank you to everyone who travelled here to share this special day with us. I know I speak for both myself and Fernando when I say that it means the world to the both of us. Without the support you’ve given us, we wouldn’t be here today. The last person I would like to thank is also the most important; my husband. It’s going to take a while to get used to saying that,” he chuckled and turned his gaze to the handsome man by his side.  
  
“Fernando, you are the love of my life and there are no words to describe just how much you mean to me. Te quiero mucho. Did I say that right?”  
  
Everyone laughed as Fernando stood and kissed his husband. “Si. I love you too.”  
  
The day may have been over but it gave way to the part they had been most looking forward to: the wedding night.


End file.
